


So Much For The Genius

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Oblivious, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:If ur still taking requests could u do Spider-Man with Holland n he’s very smitten w u n every time he is around u he’s a loss with words. Tony notices n realizes he has a crush on u so he tries to help him out. When u see him Peter can never talk properly or without embarrassing himself or making things awkward. Ur helping Peter learn how to fight n he finally takes initiative and kisses u.Requested by anon:Heeey! Couuld iii req a peter parker (tom/andrew u choose) where she is mad at him and ignores him, his texts, everything. And he tries his best to reach her, and just desperately wants her to talk to him again. Thank you!





	So Much For The Genius

Peter felt himself blushing when he noticed Y/N was walking the hallway. And his heart sped up when her beautiful eyes fell on him and the most gorgeous smile coming from her mouth lighted up the place.

“Hi, Pete!” Cheerfully, she walked over to him.

He stood next to his locker, keeping his glance locked on the depths of it. Staring at the books and notebooks inside it made it easier not to glance at her. Because just the sight of her warm eyes and her bright smile made his insides stir nervously and excitedly. And that caused him to be speechless and make a fool out of himself. He was just smitten with Y/N.

“Hello, Y/N” The boy replied absently, trying his best not to be clumsy or somehow embarrass himself.

“How are you?” She casually leaned her shoulder on the wall and Peter could feel her stare on him.

Feeling his voice shaky and himself jittery, he just shrugged. Y/N sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

“What is with you lately?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion yet a mild annoyance lingered on her attitude.

“Wh-what?” He gulped as he reluctantly took his head out of the locker and closed it with a shaky hand. “What?”

“We’ve been friends for a while now, but…” Their eyes finally met, so she bit her lip in deep thought as she observed him in an attempt to figure him out. “Lately you’ve been acting strangely. And don’t tell me ‘it’s complicated’ again”

“I’m nothing” Peter upset himself by accidentally mixing up the words. “I mean, I’m okay… it’s nothing…”

“But, Pete! You-“ Before the girl could finish her sentence, he abruptly interrupted her.

“Gotta go, bye!” He exclaimed with fake and unfitting enthusiasm. Then he bolted out of the hallway and ran outside the high school.

Y/N just stood there, being left in the middle of a sentence. She shook her head angrily and stormed away from there.

Meanwhile, Peter pushed himself against the wall and rested the back of his head on it. Shutting his eyes tight in embarrassment, he waited for his pounding heart to calm itself.

“It’s easier to be Spiderman than it is talking to Y/N!” He whispered to himself, annoyed yet resigned.

“Careful what you say, kid” A familiar voice startled him, making him open his eyes in surprise. “Anyone could be listening”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter stood up straight while he stared at the man. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to talk to Spidey” Tony Stark calmly replied. “But it seems like I came in a bad moment”

The boy nodded as he sighed, feeling defeated and exhausted.

“Looks like your type” Tony observed, nodding to the hallways that could be seen from where they were standing. “I take it as she’s not your girlfriend, though”

“It’s complicated” Peter awkwardly accommodated his bag over his shoulder, doing his best to avert his eyes from the man.

It felt foolish and childish to be acting like that. To make a fool of himself all the time, just because he was in love with her. And to accidentally show his embarrassment in front of a man he admired so much like Tony Star made it all the worse.

“I’m smart” Tony smirked, looking him in the eye even if the boy wouldn’t reciprocate the gesture. “Try and explain it to me, maybe I can help”

“I’m in love with her” In spite of himself, he looked at the man as he talked. “But we’re really close friends, and I don’t want to mess it up. I don’t know if she feels something back, but even if she did I wouldn’t know how to tell her or have the courage to do so”

“You save people every day, kid” Tony chuckled a little, patting Peter in the back to encourage him. “Talking to a girl should be easy, especially if you’re already friends”

“It should…” Peter pursed his lips together in a pouty gesture.

“Look for something that you can do together and spend more time with her” Tony suggested with a self-satisfied smirk. “And then make the move”

“I can’t just do that!” The boy exclaimed, mortified and terrified at the same time.

“How would you know if she likes you back if you never try?”

“I know, but…”

“Here’s the deal” Almost secretively, Tony placed an arm over Peter’s shoulders and took him with him as he stepped away from the crowd. “You’re gonna do the following”

“Okay…” The boy was curious about the plan, so he intently listened.

“She’s obviously mad because you keep avoiding her, so you’re gonna use an excuse to explain why you do it”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… something that you want to ask her but you’re embarrassed about”

“Like ‘I’m in love with you, Y/N’?”

“No, no” Tony caressed his chin pensive, pausing before he continued talking. “Something more trivial, a trifle”

“She teaches personal defense…” Peter suggested shyly, with a shrug. “Maybe I could tell her I was too embarrassed to ask her to teach me how to fight…”

“And that way, if she teaches you the two of you could spend more time together” Tony nodded in agreement and approval. “Yes, wonderful, marvelous!”

“So then what?”

“Then, you confess one day when she’s teaching you” He opened up his arms as if saying ‘voila’.

“That sounds great, Mr. Stark” Even though he knew it’d still take a lot of courage to pull that off, Peter was happy with the idea.

“I’m a genius after all” Tony winked at him, a smirk still plastered on his lips. “I’ll talk to Spidey later then”

While he left, Peter stood there thinking. Trying to develop the idea into a simple plan that could help him bond with Y/N again.

*

The next day, Peter walked into the hallway knowing he’d meet Y/N there. Even if it would be even harder than usual to talk to her because she was obviously still mad at him thanks to his smitten behavior.

That was why he kept repeating the words in his head, the short speech he had planned to apologize and talk to her. To try and put Tony’s plan in action and hopefully make up with her. Not only that, but perhaps even end up being a couple.

Just the thought of her having feelings for him as well, of kissing her and lovingly holding her in his arms made his stomach squirm with happiness.

He just reminded himself to breathe in order to settle the nerves and make his best to be confident and laid-back. When he felt ready, Peter approached Y/N since he had just spotted her standing next to her locker.

“Hi, Y/N” The boy mumbled once he was close enough to her.

She didn’t reply even if it was obvious by the slight glance over her shoulder that she had both heard and seen him. But wasn’t in the mood to talk to him.

“Um…” Peter hesitated bashfully. “Are you still mad?”

As all response, the girl shut her locker loudly and angrily.

“I take that as a yes…” He nibbled on his lip, forcing himself to take a deep breath when his heart slightly sped up. “Although the ignored calls and texts were message enough”

Turning around fuming mad, taking with her the mane of hair that flew around with the sudden movement, Y/N faced him.

“Yes, I’m still mad. And yes, I ignored you, Peter” He knew how angry she was not only by the tone and the fuming expression, but because of the fact that she hardly ever called him ‘Peter’. “Wanna know why?”

“Not really, I already know-“

“We’re supposed to be friends, yet you won’t stop ignoring me! So I decided to throw it right back at you and pretend you don’t exist”

The boy took yet another deep breath when she began to storm away and held her by the upper arm.

“I know, and you’re completely right!” He stated nervously, passing his tongue over his lips since his mouth felt dry. “I missed you, and I’m really sorry”

Reluctantly, Y/N glanced back at him with an irritated expression. She even crossed her arms over her chest to show how it wouldn’t be easy for her to forgive such extended evasive behavior.

“So what’s your excuse, Parker?” There she was again, not calling him Pete like she used to. On top of all, addressing him by his last name. And in such a pissed off fashion!

“That’s what I wanted to tell you about” He gulped, making a pause. It was even harder to talk to her when she was so angry at him. “I wanted to explain why I’ve been acting like that”

“I’m all ears” The girl showed him a fake and bitter grin before standing there emotionlessly.

Peter took a few seconds before speaking up. He needed to remember what he had been planning to tell her, even if most of the words he thought of easily slipped his mind, which turned blank.

“I was just too embarrassed to talk to you and ended up chickening out and avoiding you instead” The boy blurted out restlessly, shyly looking up to her.

“And why on earth would you be embarrassed to talk to me, Pete?” Even if her tone remained annoyed and a little loud, the fact that she called him Pete was a good sign.

“I just…” He tried to look her in the eye, but the sight flustered him and he had to avert his glance. “I-I wanted you to teach me how to fight… train me to know how to fight…”

“How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time!” It wasn’t even a question, but an exasperated exclamation.

Cautiously, he looked up to her and grinned widely when he noticed the ever so light smile forming in the corner of her lips.

“So… would you do it? Teach me how to fight?” He came out as tiny and self-conscious without even meaning to.

“I guess it’d be fun to have an excuse to kick your ass” In a better mood, Y/N giggled and nudged him friendly.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Peter laughed nervously, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“See you later then, Pete” Before she walked away, the girl left a kiss on his cheek.

Reddened and slightly embarrassed, he looked down and sighed in relief when she left. The second after, a very wide grin of pure happiness found home on his lips.

*

Peter fell heavily to the floor, grunting as Y/N immobilized him. Training with her was more interesting than he thought.

“Too slow” She smiled a little as she held him against the floor.

Peter shut his eyes tight when the feeling of the extreme closeness overwhelmed him a little. How she was basically resting her whole weight over him in a skillful karate-like hold. Then her hair fell over his cheek and tickled his skin, sending capricious butterflies to his stomach that took his breath away.

“Pete, you okay?” She worried when she saw the gesture, thinking he winced in pain.

Hurriedly, she put her hair away from her face to take a better look at him. Then she restlessly shook his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. His fear became true, because his stomach squirmed even more at the sight of her gorgeous eyes shining and bright smile. Again.

“Yeah…” He sighed dreamily. “I just got out of breath for a moment”

“Sorry” Y/N reached out to hold his hand tight and pull at it to get him to his feet. “I pushed your back onto the ground too hard”

“That must be it, yeah” Doing his best to avoid locking eyes, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“One would think you’d have learned by now” The girl teased him a little. “After all those classes”

“Guess I just don’t have the courage” Peter felt frustrated, he was mad at himself.

After a whole week of training with her, he still didn’t have the guts to confess. To tell her how he felt, not even to knock her over for a change. Because he didn’t want to put himself in that position, put himself so close to Y/N.

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself. It was all so stupid and childish, it was getting ridiculous!

“You sure you’re okay? You keep staring at me and zoning out” She frowned and took a few steps closer to him, reaching out to touch the side of his head. “Maybe you hit your head”

He involuntarily shivered at the touch, which was enough for him. He was fed up with feeling that way and having to hide everything. Something clicked within him and he was determined as ever.

The boy took her hand in his and fiercely fixed his eyes on her. He embraced it all instead of pushing it away. Peter held her hand close to his heart and sighed as though he was freed from a great burden.

Y/N tilted her head slightly in confusion. She opened her mouth to talk, but he surprised her so much that she found herself speechless.

Nimble and agile, Peter swept her off and pushed her to the ground carefully in a karate-like movement.

“Pete!” The girl exclaimed, shocked yet delighted.

“You know, Y/N?” He whispered without realizing even if he was quickly talking, almost rambling. “The real reason why I was avoiding you was because I’m madly in love with you. I’ve been dying to do this, so I’m gonna do it but you’re in your right to slap me afterwards if you want to”

“Wh-“ She began to speak, but was interrupted by Peter’s lips over hers.

None of them knew how long they were in that position for. Just that it lasted a few heartbeats, but that wasn’t too reliable since their hearts were speeding.

Then Peter went back to reality and stood up, taking Y/N with him as he did.

The boy just stared at her expectantly while she pursed her lips in silence.

He let out a huge breath that he had been holding in when she chuckled and dragged her glance over to him.

“Peter Parker!” Her tone was mildly annoyed as well as reprimanding. “Have you been lying to me about not knowing how to fight?”

“Is that really all you’ve got to say about it? No comments about the other thing whatsoever?” He laughed sarcastically. “You know, the kiss we just had?”

“So much for the genius” Y/N took a few steps closer to him, almost… flirtatiously. “You’re so stupid for someone so smart”

“You keep saying that…” He eyed her suspiciously, confused as to why she behaved like that.

“Don’t you think I knew how you felt all along?” The girl giggled at his behavior, amused by his surprise and shyness. “You aren’t exactly secretive about it…”

Defeated, Peter hung his head low in desperation. All the courage and determination he once had completely faded away. It was back to being unable to hold her glare again.

“Figures…”

“I never said that was something bad, though” Y/N, still giggly and flirtatious, held his chin and made him look up at her.

“What are you… Are you… Are you actually saying you like me back?”

She shrugged, coquettish, and showed him a charming and sweet smile.

“We’ll have to see” Without letting go of him, Y/N briefly pecked his lips.

Before she pulled away, however, she swept his feet so he fell to the floor. She giggled as she watched him lying there.

Dumbfounded and confused, but with a stupidly happy grin on his lips.


End file.
